


Red

by LunarKoneko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bite marks, Biting, Choking, Choking Kink, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Marking, Mentions of alcohol, Oral Sex, Praise, Punishment, Self Insert, Spanking, Sub Drop, Teasing, breath play, established boundaries, safe words, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarKoneko/pseuds/LunarKoneko
Summary: You and Jesse McCree decide to have a little fun after taking a break from a party one night.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! How are you doing?! This is my first major fanfiction that I have published literally anywhere, and I am so excited!! I have also never really written a self insert that isn't...well...me. Heh. 
> 
> Even though Junkrat is my main Overwatch Husband, I really love the idea of a really Dominant McCree. Yum.
> 
> Also? ALWAYS HAVE A SAFE WORD AND ESTABLISH YOUR BOUNDARIES. CONSENT IS SEXY!!  
> And be sure to take care of each other <3
> 
> Enjoyyyyyy~!!!

You stepped outside of the party that was being held in the mess hall for some fresh air, senses alight from the loud music, dancing, and the few shots of tequila in a very interesting round of “Never Have I Ever”, and right now you were on the prowl for a certain cowboy. You found him down the hallway leaning against the wall, smoking one of those trademark cigars. You smiled. You and Jesse had been seeing each other for several months, but you still got butterflies in your stomach each time you saw him. Not to mention you wanted him to bone you on every surface on this base, and tonight was no different. 

You sauntered up to him, smiling, wiggling your hips to cause your skirt to swish suggestively about you.  
“Fancy meeting you here, partner”, you drawled, a poor imitation of his charming Southern accent. He looked up and chuckled, flicking the cigar away and pulling you into a hug.  
“Hey there, sugar”, he purred into your ear, causing you to sigh happily, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.  
“Why aren’t you still at the party?” He asked, stroking your hair idly.  
“I wanted to get some fresh air…and also find you” you said, shifting so you could nuzzle into his neck, biting him lightly.  
He chuckled, “Well, ya found me, whaddya reckon we should do next?” He asked.  
You shivered slightly, the slight buzz from the alcohol and your mounting desire for him overtaking your senses as you leaned up to kiss him. He tasted like whiskey and smoke. He groaned softly, tightening his grip on your hair, causing you to gasp slightly and rock your body against his.

“Jesse”, you panted “I need you”.  
He smirked, “Right here? Why darlin’, never thought of you as an exhibitionist” he teased, and you fought the urge to roll your eyes. Smartass.  
He grabbed your hand and led you to a small room about 50 feet away. He opened the door and shoved you in, locking the door behind him before turning to loom over you. The room was dark, lit only by the red emergency lights through the frosted window on the wall and the exit signs. It cast an eerie glow over everything, and made his form look just that much more menacing. Despite you being almost the same height, he always seemed to make himself appear larger in situations like this. 

He grabbed you and backed you up so you had your back flat against a table.  
“You know the drill, darlin’”, he growled against your ear, “Hands above your head where I can see ‘em”.  
You nodded and held your wrists above your head, panting slightly with need.  
“Good girl, now don’t move” he said, kissing you hard. You leaned into the kiss, but he seemed very intent on teasing you tonight. “Before I keep goin’, what’s your word, sweet pea?” He asked, running his hands over your breasts lightly.  
  
“Red”, you breathed.  
“And you’ll use it if you need to, right?” He asked again.  
“Yes, Sir”, you said, moaning softly and arching your back into his touch.  
“That’s my good girl”, he said, and hastily shoved up your shirt and bra. He leaned down and began his oral assault on your nipple as his prosthetic hand toyed on the other one. You cried out, almost desperately.  
“Fuck, sugar, you really do have the most perfect tits” he growled, taking your nipple between his teeth and biting. You looked down and saw the dim light glinting off of his metal hand, and even though you couldn’t see his face, you could feel him smiling against you. "Enjoyin' the view, pumpkin?" he teased, rolling his tongue expertly over your pert nipple. You squeaked self consciously and let your head thump back on the table, blushing, causing him to laugh again.  


He quickly stood up, tossing his hat aside and flipping your skirt up so it splayed across your stomach. He tore off your soaked panties and knelt in front of you, scooting you closer to him so he was eye level with your dripping cunt. He littered your inner thighs with bites, riling you up even more. “Christ, so wet for me already” he purred, positioning a prosthetic finger against your entrance. “You must have wanted this all night, huh?” He teased “Couldn’t wait to get me alone, could you, slut?” You shook your head, whimpering softly. He bit your thigh again, harder.  
“Say it”, he growled.  
  
“I’ve wanted you all night, Jesse, I couldn’t wait to have your cock inside of me”, you panted.  
He slid his finger inside of you, causing you to shudder and clench tightly around him.  
“Mmmm, dunno if I’m ready to fuck you yet” he said, kissing your thigh but never quite getting to where you really wanted him to be. He was such a god damn tease, and he fucking knew it. He loved playing you like this, making you a quivering mess before diving in completely.  


“Please” you gasped “Jesse, please…” He breathed against you.  
“Please what?” He asked evenly, inserting another finger inside of you and scissoring them slowly.  
“Fuck…” you groaned. You were still pretty bad at asking him for what you needed, but you knew he wouldn’t actually move until you told him exactly how you wanted him. “I need to feel your tongue and your mouth all over my cunt” you said, voice shaking. He teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue over your clit, and you sighed in frustration. " I need..." you huffed quietly "I need you to pump your fingers in and out, to get me ready for your huge cock." He slowly began to move his fingers in and out of you, but not nearly fast enough. Time to pull out the big guns, you decided. “Please, Sir” you said softly, almost demurely, and you felt him shudder slightly against you, a moan vibrating in his throat. You smirked, score. “You’re so good at making me cum with that tongue and those hands, I need you so fucking bad, please”, you continued, lifting your hips slightly. He roughly held your hips down to stop your squirming and removed his fingers from inside of you. He stood up.  
“Open”, he ordered, and you opened your mouth to clean yourself off of his fingers, causing him to hum in approval.  
“Good girl”, he purred, settling back down between your legs, wasting no time in lapping at your sopping cunt in earnest. Your back arched, a high keening sound escaping your lips, and you felt him groan against you.  
“Fuck yeah”, he said harshly against you, inserting the fingers you had coated with your saliva back inside of you, pumping in and out in a blissful rhythm.  
Jesse was a natural at giving head, he knew all the ways to make you pant, squirm, and fall to pieces beneath him. He was humming slightly against you, sending vibrations all throughout your core. Your breathing got heavier, your eyes shut tight. You were already so close, and without thinking you moved your hands from where they were above your head to card through his hair. 

He stopped, and your blood ran cold.

“Oh…oh, fuck, FUCK”, you said, your eyes snapping open, quickly moving your hands and attempting to scoot up the table, but his hands on your hips held you in place. You whimpered as you watched him stand up to hover over you again, slowly moving to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand.  
“Y'see, darlin’, I was really enjoyin’ myself there, seems you were, too” he said in a low, gravelly voice.  
“Please, Sir, I’m sorry”, your voice shaking. He tsked and shook his head. He was entirely back lit, the red around the edges of his figure was borderline terrifying, but also stupidly hot.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’m so sorry…” you begged. He laughed, a deep rumbling in his chest.  
“Do ya really think ya deserve to be fucked now?” He drawled, slowly undoing his belt buckle, the sound of the metal clasp becoming undone caused goosebumps to emerge on your skin. “I give ya simple directions, and y’can’t even follow them? Pathetic. What am I gonna do with ya?” His fingers reached down and lightly traced over the skin of your stomach.  
You clenched your eyes shut again, whimpering again “Jesse, please…” you choked out.  


“On your knees, slut” he ordered. You quickly sat up and knelt on the floor, looking up at him.  
“Open”, he said and your jaw dropped.  
  
“Show me how much you really want my cock”, he growled, and with that he fisted his hand in your hair and shoved your mouth onto him, causing you both to moan loudly. You sucked him and ran your tongue all over his thick cock, holding your hands at the small of your back. You pulled off almost entirely, focusing on just the head, eagerly lapping at the bead of pre-cum that had pooled there. Your saliva was dripping down your chin as you bobbed up and down, preparing yourself to take him deeper. You relaxed your throat and began to take him all in, still continuing your licks on the underside of his shaft, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. He swore loudly, tightening his grip on your hair.  
  
“Eyes up, slut”, he commanded, and you looked up at him, batting your lashes. You could almost make out the details of his face, his brow furrowed, jaw set. You hollowed out your cheeks as best as you could and you continued to suck him as he rocked against you. Suddenly, his hips jerked hard, causing you to gag slightly around him as he bottomed out against the back of your throat. He held you there, his breath ragged. Suddenly, he pulled you off of him.  


“Get up”, he said gruffly.

You stood up, dizzy, and he put his hand on your throat and bent you backwards so your back was against the table again. You moved your hands above your head, gasping as he slowly tightened his grip on your windpipe.  
“You gonna behave yourself, slut?” He spat.  
  
“Ye-yes, yes Sir”, you gasped.  
  
“Hmmm, yeah, we’ll see about that” he said, releasing your throat.  
As you gasped for air, he brought his hand to your face, tentatively tapping your cheek lightly, waiting to see if what he was going to do to you was okay. You nodded and he slapped you hard across your face. You moaned loudly and he did it again, across the other cheek.  
“Jesse!” You cried, panting.  
He shuddered and smacked you again, drawing a ragged gasp of pleasure from your lungs. “Fuck…” he whispered, capturing your mouth in a rough kiss before sheathing his cock entirely inside of you. You arched your back, crying out sharply as he let out a deep snarl. 

“God, so fucking tight, so wet for me”, he hissed, grabbing your legs and hooking them around his waist. You locked your ankles around him as he pounded into you roughly, his prosthetic hand at your throat again, while his flesh hand slapped you hard again before moving to roughly pinch at your nipple. You were in heaven. He was so reluctant to be rough with you in the beginning, but after setting your boundaries he was adapting to it beautifully. His hand around your throat tightened, causing you to see stars, gasping his name like a prayer. God, he was so good, but you knew your limits. Swiftly, you moved one of your hands from above your head and tapped the hand around your throat twice, signaling him to stop. Immediately, he removed his hand and you repositioned your hands above your head, taking in huge gulps of air, every single feeling amplified.  
He slowed his thrusts and leaned down to kiss your neck softly. “Such a good girl”, he purred, causing your face to break into a huge smile. You felt his breath catch as he pulled out of you, causing you to whine softly at the sudden loss of his cock. 

“Turn over”, he growled.

You obeyed, shifting so your feet were on the floor, and your stomach was against the table top with your hands palm down. He ran his prosthetic hand over your ass, squeezing lightly before bringing it down hard with a hard crack. You cried out, ducking your head so your forehead was resting against your forearm. “Oh no you fucking don’t”, he snarled, grabbing your hair and forcing you to look up, eliciting a gasp from you. He wailed on your ass, over and over. There were most likely going to be bruises later, you thought gleefully.  
“Yer not hiding those delicious noises from me, got it?” He said roughly.  
“Yes, Sir!” You moaned.  
“Yeah, I wanna fucking hear how much you like it when I treat you like this” he spat again, “treating you like the slut you fucking are”.  
He leaned down and bit your shoulder, hard, smacking the bitten area lightly to bring more blood to the surface, making sure to mark you. You couldn’t believe how close you were getting, your walls tightening around his thick cock as he thrust into you at an almost agonizing pace. “Never forget who you belong to” he said, tightening his hold on your hair. 

"You..." you breathed.

"Say it again", he purred, pounding into you even harder.

"You, Jesse, I belong to you!" you cried louder. 

"Fuckin' right you do", he panted, the smirk on his face almost audible in his words. 

“Fuck, babe, I’m gettin’ so god damn close” he rasped into your ear. You panted and nodded, wordlessly, your own orgasm beginning to bloom in your lower stomach. He reached around and rubbed your clit as he steadied his strokes, making sure to not cum before you did. All you could do was pant out his name with ragged breaths, your nerves on fire.  
  
“I…I…Je-Jesse! God, please! PLEASE!” You begged.  
  
“That’s it, sugar, you gonna fuckin’ cum for me?” He murmured.   
  
“Yes, YES. OH FUCK. I’m..oh god, Jesse, JESSE!!” You screamed as your orgasm was ripped from you, almost painfully, tears spilling down your face as you found your release. Jesse let go of your hair and flipped you back over so you were on your back again. He pulled out of you and rapidly pumped himself over you, bellowing your name as he came hard and hot all over your stomach and chest.  


He tucked himself back into his pants and rested his hands on either side of you, both of you catching your breath. You wiped your eyes hurriedly and reached down to slowly run your fingers through the cum on your stomach, making sure he was looking at you as you slowly licked them clean.  
“Well, fuck, if that ain’t one of the most beautiful things I ever seen”, he said, chuckling softly, “C’mon, sugar, let’s get you cleaned up”. You nodded, tears spilling down your cheeks again as you entered your sub space. He retrieved your discarded panties and slid them back onto you, and pulled a bandana from his back pocket to clean off the bulk of his mess, all the while murmuring words of praise. “Ya did so good, darlin’” he whispered as he adjusted your skirt and put your shirt to rights. He donned his hat and scooped you up into his arms. You whimpered and wrapped your arms around his neck. “C’mon, I’ve gotcha” he said, gently, giving you a chaste forehead kiss and you turned into his chest. He carried you swiftly to his room, laying you down on his bed. “Whaddya need right now, pumpkin?” He asked, already making moves to get a wet cloth to clean you with further in addition to tissues. “Water…and you…” you said softly. "You got it, darlin'" he said, and swiftly went to gather everything. 

He returned with your water in your favorite glass in addition to a huge fluffy pink blanket. He cleaned your stomach thoroughly, giving you small kisses on your cheek, making sure to be gentle where he had smacked you. You were still crying, but they were tears brought on by endorphins and adrenaline, not anger or sadness, and he made sure to be gentle while wiping them away with the soft tissues. The first time it happened, Jesse nearly had a heart attack, but you assured him it was a normal part after any rough or emotional scene. It still took him a while to recover, because he had always associated tears with bad things. To your delight, he was a fantastic communicator, and you were able to discuss everything that was bothering the both of you. Since then, he had learned to have certain things around his room to help soothe you after the rougher sessions you had. He brought you a set of his pajama pants and a tank top to wear. You put them on and he slipped under the blankets with you as you sipped your water. He held you against him and stroked your hair. “You were so god damn good tonight, such a good girl” he said again, his praise worth more to you than gold in that moment. “So were you” you murmured back “You’re really taking to this Dominant role well”. You felt his laughter in his chest and he held you tighter. You were beginning to feel sleepy. He reached over and switched off the light and moved to take off his pants and shirt, making sure you had enough skin to skin contact. “I love ya, sweet pea” he said. “I love you too, Jesse” you said, smiling, as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
